


【挪威冰川】知乎体：双向暗恋是一种怎样的体验

by Cyseus



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Summary: 哈兰德×侯永永。挪威校园AU。
Relationships: Erling Håland/John Hou Sæter - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【挪威冰川】知乎体：双向暗恋是一种怎样的体验

提问：双向暗恋是一种怎样的体验？

ErlingHld：

1

他比我大两届，我高一，他高三，我们是一个高中的。

第一次看见他是在刚入学那年学校举办的音乐会上。我对古典乐不感兴趣，本就没准备去听这场音乐会，打算翻墙回家继续打FIFA的。但好巧不巧，我被同班的一个男生叫去后台帮忙搬东西还无法拒绝，没办法，谁让我抄过他的代数作业呢。

我搬起几个蛮重的纸箱子，摞起来，刚好挡住我的视线，于是小心翼翼地下楼梯。说实话，这光洁的瓷砖地板真有点滑，我不由腹诽地板擦这么干净干什么，多容易滑倒。

好吧，结果是跟我的预感一样，我在迈完最后四阶楼梯前滑倒了——一个人撞到了我的箱子，我重心不稳，手上的这一大堆家伙都被我摔了出去，而那个男生则被我压在身下。

我顾不上疼痛，连忙爬起来，问他：你没事吧？

他嘶嘶几声，抬起手：“Hey，你可真是结实。不拉我一把吗？”  
愣了一下，我才反应过来，然后使劲儿把他拽了起来。

“咳，谢谢。小心一点，要我帮......”  
“OhGosh! John?你还好吗？”突然出现的一个高年级大惊小怪着，我看到他的胸牌，学生会的？他转而看向我，有些恼怒，“搬个东西都做不好？Sæter马上就要上台演出了，出点意外你负得起责吗？”

哦...我这才注意到这个John Sæter，刚刚和我撞到的男生，穿着很正式的那种黑色正装。

但我还是很恼火，这个什么破学生会的凭什么这么指责我？我刚要开口，John Sæter就拉住了他：“好了Markus，我一点事儿也没有，也不能怪这位学弟，你快去候场帮忙吧，我马上就到。”

眼前这个男生有一头黑发，正笑眼盈盈地看着我，然后他，呃，我是说，他把手伸了过来？他摸了一把我的头发！

嘿！我都头发一点也不好打理！

“男孩，没摔倒哪儿吧。”

我没有回答。

“哈哈哈怎么啦，不是被Markus吓到了吧？”

好奇怪，他的眼睛明明是深色的，但看着却像蜜糖一样......

“嗯？小同学，要不要去看看我弹钢琴的样子，我弹得还是挺......”

“好！我愿意！”

他不自觉笑了出来：“欸？”

2

我不知道自己怎么就鬼使神差地答应他坐在这里。但我现在觉得，这个决定还不赖。

是德彪西的《月光》。

音乐舒缓而宁静，但我的心却静不下来。我只怔怔地望着台上的演奏者，有一种异样的感觉在我的心中升腾而起。

一曲终了，男生在不绝的掌声中致谢，然后抬起头，就和我对上了目光，嘴角还噙着笑意。

真他妈凑巧，他是怎么一眼就找到我的？  
我的呼吸一滞。

哦，随便他吧，一定是这里太热了。

结束以后，我就蹲坐在停车场的一处短栏杆上，冥想，没有打坐。

“Hey!”

我的脖子上被什么东西冰了一下，然后睁开眼就看到那个John Sæter把一罐黑咖啡递给我。

“在想什么呢？”

“呃，你弹的《月光》很美。”

“什么？哈，谢谢。”

“嗯，就这样，我想起我还有事，对，很紧急，要迟到了，那么再见！”

于是我就这么仓惶而逃。Erling，你真是表现得太糟糕了！

我对自己说。

3

John Sæter似乎是学校里很受欢迎的那一挂。

我后来看见过他很多次，他身边总是围绕着一群朋友，也不知道其中包不包含女朋友：）

他和总是孤身一人的我不一样。等一下，我为什么有些许失落？我这样也很酷。

Okay，我并不是很迟钝的人，在我发现那个叫Lya的大胸金发妹像块橡皮糖一样一天天就知道粘着John而这时我就会气得想要揍她一拳的时候，我发现，我可能，也许，大概率是，喜欢上这个比我矮一些的黑发男生了。

我又一次和他说上话是因为Astor，我那烦人的老哥。不对，是因为替他去便利店买香烟。

——都是那个破赌约：“去买包香烟，被抓到了可不要说是我命令你的哦！”

Damn it！  
不过很幸运，那店员看了我一眼就同意卖给我了，他甚至没找我要证件，虽然要了我也没有。这一定是因为我长得成熟稳重。

不幸的是，那条破烟竟然要三百一十五克朗？！而我只带了一百五十克朗！

我正踌躇不知如何开口，John Sæter就突然从我身后出现，然后，呃，刷卡。

我们一起走在便道上，晚上七八点钟，挪威的天空早就黑透了。

还是他先开的口：“Erling，你是2000年生人吧。为什么要买香烟？”

“不是我！是替Astor，他早就成年了。”

“嗯，吸烟可不好。”

“我到学校还你现金好吗？今天真是谢谢你了。我请你喝杯咖啡吧？”

哦Erling，你真他妈的是个天才，又制造了和学长接触的机会！

之后在咖啡厅里，我们从兴趣爱好聊到了对方的家庭，他告诉我他是混血，妈妈是中国人，所以说，我还知道了“Hou Yongyong”，他的中文名字。

而且我们还互关了ins和Facebook哦！

真是有收获的一天！Astor，我不骂你了。

4

看起来我们似乎成为了朋友，但我还总是一个人上下学，一个人去食堂。  
也是，他人缘非常好，从来都是一群人围着他转，又怎么会需要一个学弟天天去叨扰。

我只会每天中午午休时坐在远处偷偷瞟他，体育课在三楼窗前望着他踢球并默默加油，费尽心思改选修课盼望能和他坐在一个教室里。

你真怂，Erling。你明明也很受异性欢迎，想一想那些总是送你巧克力和苏打水的妹子们！你也很有魅力。

春天已经到了，Yong（我喜欢这么叫他，让我感觉这是独属于我对他的称呼）也要高中毕业了。

五月将迎来国庆节和Russefeiring，在挪威，那是属于高中毕业的年轻人的狂野日子。

我有时会去偷偷看Yong和他的同学们改造那辆大巴，泼满彩色的油漆，还很壕地买了十几个音响已经各色霓虹灯。

啊，好闹腾。这都什么品味。

“如果是我的话，我会在上面画上《速度与激情》，那绝对酷的多......”

“啊，是吗，Erling?”  
读我的名字的时候带着一点上翘的小舌音，可爱极了的读法，这肯定是Yong。  
诶等一下，我把自己的想法说出来了是吗卧槽！

“啊，我就随便说说......”  
“没关系，来试试嘛！到时候在大巴上给你留给位置，怎么样？”

那之后的许多天，我都要为我吹的牛逼负责。不过，给那辆大家伙涂鸦的日子里，我感觉我们之间的感情在迅速升温！

_(:τ」∠)_

5

“我敢说，这是奥斯陆地区最棒的拉斯车！你酷毙了 ,Erling!”

也因此，我高一就能参加拉斯节，等到高三再来一次......两次Russ，不亏！

这一天，我和Yong一起坐在这辆超120分贝的炫彩拉斯车上，看着其他人站在double-decker的二层向外洒香槟，放礼花，年轻的男男女女醉醺醺的灌自己鸡尾酒，然后做一些愚蠢的事。

Yong有些无奈地笑笑，“非常疯狂，不是吗？我一直对挪威人这种习俗感到奇怪，你知道的，中国人都比较含蓄，我妈妈一向不支持我跟他们胡闹，”他挑了两杯低度数的酒，冲我眨眨眼，“要试试吗？只能一杯哦。”

未成年就未成年吧。我接过来一饮而尽。

看吧，他又在笑了。我莫名有些不爽：“你是不是对所有人都这么好？”

“什么？”

“你对所有人都这么笑吗？包括她？”我不满地指指现在正向我们走过来的Lya，就是之前提到过的那个媚俗的金发女人。

“John，”看看看看，她竟然把手搭在他的肩上还充满挑逗意味地抚摸着？！“要不要去上面，一起做任务呀？”

拳头硬了。我想要自己到一边去。

“Erling，你想不想去？”

我看着他那双蜜糖一样的眼睛，也不知道要说什么。然后......他拉起了我的手，带着我上楼梯。

啊妈妈，春天来了。

6

然后他吻了我。

我却很生气，因为那个吻就是个恶作剧。

在二层，我跟着他们参与了那个愚蠢的任务挑战。一个笨蛋非要叫Yong选做一些破格的事情，要么吻我，要么......和Lya来一发。

拜托，正常人都会选择和另一个同性亲吻吧？

我气呼呼地离开了那里，暂时不想和他在说话，但是回忆起刚刚那个温柔而绵长的吻......操，不要想了。

这场闹剧我本就不该参与。

我漫无目的地走着，再抬眼，就到了弗格洛纳公园。看着那些雕塑，我轻轻叹了口气。

太他妈奇怪了，在这场暗恋中，我就是个彻彻底底地失败者。果然，足球和游戏才该是我的最佳伴侣。

“Erling Haaland,对不起。”好吧，他竟然找到了这里。

“对不起什么？”我更恼火了，这道歉又算是怎么回事？因为愚弄了我是吗？

“你又在气些什么？仅仅是因为我吻了你？”

“我......”

“还是因为我仅仅吻了你？”

“？？！”我猜我的瞳孔一定放大了。

“I'm into you,Erling.”

我有些晕乎乎的，不敢相信我刚刚听到了什么？这不是有一个恶作剧吧？

“你以为我选择吻你仅仅是因为那个什么狗屎俄罗斯任务吗？在你十二岁的那年，在那个球场上，我就喜欢上了你。你可能没有认出我就是那个被你背起的崴脚小个子，因为那时候我还没长高，看起来岁数比你还小。但是如果你仔细回忆，就会发现你的生活里，我无处不在。

“想一想吧！每个周末球场椅子上写着你的名字的苏打水，你生日时课桌里的巧克力和CD，我又为什么会知道你会涂鸦？我甚至认识你的哥哥Astor!

“你不会以为这一切都是暗恋你的妞做的吧？”

原来那些“妹子们”都是他。

我暗恋这么久的人。

操。

7

总而言之，这是一场双向暗恋。

在他表白之后，我干了这辈子最怂的一件事：落荒而逃。

不提那些了，Yong毕业后去了中国上学。

而今天，平安夜，他回到了挪威。我邀请他跟我一起去霍尔门科伦山滑雪。

“咳，这景色真不错，不是吗？”我小心翼翼地看着他。穿着酒红色针织毛衣的他别扭地转过身去，继续向眼前那家酒馆走，那样子真可爱。

啊，这是生我气了吗？

我想我知道该怎么做了。

“Yong，看见了吗？”我指一指我们的头顶，然后一把箍住他，捧着他的脸深深地吻了下去，是葡萄酒的味道。这是他欠我的。

那是一株槲寄生，虽然你我都不是基督教，但再见面时，在这个寒冷的冬日，我一定要热烈地亲吻你，我的爱人。

End*


End file.
